The Burden of the Ten Elements
by FearlessRed29
Summary: The ninja learn of six new elements they need to defeat a new enemy. But, will the burden be too great? With new teammates, the stakes are raised even higher. And while relationships blossom and trust grows, an evil is lurking, getting ready to strike. Will the ninja be ready? KaiXOC JayXNya ColeXOC ZaneXOC LloydXOC OCxOC Rated for language and violence.


**Hey friends! It's me, FearlessRed29! How ya doin? So, this is just another story I wanted to write, I hope you like it cuz I really want to keep writing it. :) So, here it is...**

* * *

"Flame!" Kai called. "Wanna go for a ride?"

Flame roared happily at his master and flapped his wings. Kai smiled before jumping onto his dragon and riding off towards the village.

It was autumn, Kai's favorite time of the year, so it was no surprise to anyone when he said he was going to get some air. He wasn't sure what he like so much about the fall. Being the master of fire, one would think that he would favor the summer, the hottest time of the year. But no, he liked the fall.

He flew around Ninjago for a bit before deciding to go to Mega Monster Amusement Park. It was fun, crowded, and cheap, the perfect combination for a certain red ninja.

Kai hung out in the park for about an hour before getting bored. But thinking back on it, he decided he wasn't ready to go back to the small, compact bounty just yet. So he kept walking until he saw a stand he'd never seen before. He slowly stalked toward it, it's name peaking his interest.

"Hello! And welcome to the Dragon Profits. How may we help you?" the clerk at the front asked politely.

"Uh... where am I?" Kai asked.

"Dragon Profits is a fortune-telling stand! Come inside, and our mysterious samurai will tell you the secrets of your future and your heart," the clerk answered, pulling back the curtain on the tent to let Kai through. Curious, the fire master stepped into the tent.

After his eyes adjusted to the light, he blinked a few times, and an older woman came into view. She had baggy skin, and greying black hair. She spoke with a wise but raspy voice.

"Ahh... Kai. The ninja of fire. Come. Sit," she commanded. Kai took a seat slowly, questioning the old woman. "What would you like to know?"

Kai thought about it for a minute. "How did you know my name?"

"No, that's boring! What do you really want to know? How someone feels about you? How you'll meet your end? Your... _future_... perhaps?"

Kai raised an eyebrow, but nodded anyway. The old woman smiled, and took his hand. She ran her boney fingers over the back of his hand a few times, while looking into space. She then pulled her head down suddenly and let go of his hand.

"I sense danger..." She started, her voice reminding him more and more of Sybil Trelawney from Harry Potter. "I see a foe in your future that a close friend holds close to their hearts... I see a new face, but this one good... OH!" She cried, startling him. "I see several new faces... Fire... Earth... Ice... Lightning... Will blend with water... and air... and light... and nature... and shadows...! And in the end, only one side will stand victorious... but at a TERRIBLE COST!" She shouted before collapsing in ragged breaths. She slowly looked up at Kai, with pain in her old eyes. "My boy, what kind of life do you lead, where such pain and suffering await?"

* * *

Kai took no more. This lady was crazy and freaking him out. Kai bolted, but not before she could shout a final warning to him. "YOU CAN RUN, BOY! BUT NOT FROM YOUR FUTURE! YOUR TEAM WILL GROW, AND SO WILL YOUR SACRIFICE!

Kai rushed back on Flame as soon as he could. The woman's words still fresh in his mind, new questions unraveling every second. Could the things she said be true. Would there be new ninja? Was there another threat besides Garmadon out there? Would he really suffer?

As soon as Flame had landed safely on the bounty, Kai was running up the stairs and to his sensei's room. Surely he would have the answers.

Meanwhile, Sensei Wu was meditating in his room, completely calm and relaxed when a very distraught Kai came bursting through the door.

"SENSEI!" Kai rambled. "I was just at Mega Monster- Weird tent thing- Old lady who reminded me of you- DANGER!-"

"Kai, calm down!" Sensei said firmly, trying to relax the maniac. "Now, tell me slowly what's troubling you?"

"Okay..." Kai said slower, breathing in and out purposefully. "So, I went to Mega Monster Amusement Park to get some air. And I walked around for a little while, ya know, went on rides and stuff? There's actually this new coaster Jay would love, but that isn't the point, look, Sensei: I saw this tent, right? So it was supposed to be this fortune telling thing, so I went in cuz it sounded cool, but this weird old lady - the psychic I guess - started yelling about dangers and suffering, and I thought she was crazy but then she mentioned me and the guys elements, and some new ones too, that we're supposedly gonna meet and team up with! _And she knew my name_!"_  
_

Sensei Wu sighed, and stroked his beard. "She told you the truth." He said finally.

Kai turned to him with the most poker-faced expression and muttered, "What?" eerily calmly.

"Gather your brothers. I have some important news to share with you."

* * *

All five ninja, Nya, and Sensei Wu were now gathered in the game room, sitting either on the couch or various beanbag chairs apart from Wu, who was standing.

"My students," Wu began. "I have some important news for you. Lloyd especially."

The ninja were now all focused and interested in whatever Wu had to say. Sensei took a breath before speaking again. It was going to take a lot of explaining to make them understand. But he had to, and he was ready.

"Lloyd," he began. "You all aware that he can control all of the elements. But there are more than just four. There are nine. Lloyd, you can control half of them. But, you see, nine elements is far too much to trust one child with. So the first spinjitzu master also chose two children to share half of these elements with the other. Plus, there are six more ninja who can control all the elements that we need to find, with time."

The ninja all bowed.

"Sensei?" Zane asked. "What are the other elements?"

Sensei smiled. "Water, Air, Light, Nature, Shadows."

Kai nodded, remembering those as the elements the psychic mentioned.

"So how'll we find the other ninja? Do we go looking for them?" Cole asked.

"A watched kettle will never boil. We will find them in time, in the faces of people we meet. Destiny is real, it propels us towards our future. We will find them, but we cannot go looking. They will show themselves over time." Sensei answered.

* * *

**So... yeah... This was the first chapter.**

**So, what'd you guys think? Is it good? Did anything confuse you? Should I keep going?**


End file.
